Sean Dempster
Sean Dempster is an All-Australian defender who currently plays for St Kilda. With his speed, endurance, discipline and defensive skills, Dempster has shown that he can play tight checking roles whether he is opposed to an opposition forward or midfielder however it is against opponents that can rotate between these two positions that Dempster comes into his own. As Dempster is equally adept playing in the midfield or defense the St Kilda match committee can be confident setting Sean the difficult tight checking role on an opposition match-winner who can play in a variety of positions. Dempster flourished with this responsibility in 2011 in 2012 to consistently perform at an outstanding level. Early Career Whilst many young children play football for a club from a young age and dream of becoming AFL footballers, as a junior Dempster focused on playing soccer and he didn’t commence playing Australian Rules for a club until he was 15. Making this even more unusual, Sean’s dad Graham had played 64 games in the VFL (now AFL) for South Melbourne in the 1970s. When he started playing Australian Rules for a club Sean faced the added hurdle of needing to travel one and a half hours to training from his home town of Mallacoota to his club the Snowy Rovers in Orbost. Draft and Debut Sean was a natural at Australian Rules and a few short years after he started playing football for a club Sean Dempster was picked by Sydney under the father-son rule with selection number 34 in the 2002 National Draft, he was 191 centimetres tall and weighed 82 kilograms when drafted as an 18 year old. Dempster grew up in Mallacoota, close to the border of Victoria and New South Wales, he was recruited from Snowy Rovers and the Gippsland Under-18s. The profile in the AFL Record guide to season 2003 said Dempster “can play as a key forward but also possessed the mobility in junior ranks to play midfield.”4 Dempster played one match for Sydney in the 2003 Wizard Home Loans Cup and played every game for the Swans reserves during the home and away season. Whilst he played primarily in defense Dempster’s height together with his athleticism enabled him to play on opposition forwards of varying sizes. 2004 Season Dempster again played in Sydney’s only 2004 Wizard Cup match but was unable to break into the Sydney side during the regular season. Dempster had improved during his two seasons on Sydney’s list and was on the cusp of senior selection for a large part of the season, being named an emergency 12 times during 2004, he spent time playing as a key defender in the AFL Canberra league during 2004. 2005 Season Dempster was named an emergency for the first two rounds of the 2005 season and at 21 years of age he made his AFL debut in the six point Round 3 win against Brisbane, he played seven straight games before getting dropped for Round 10 and 11. Dempster was recalled for Round 12 and played the last 15 games of Sydney’s season. Dempster exceeded expectations in his first season playing AFL matches and was given several important run-with roles during the 2005 season including Andrew Embley, Nick Dal Santo and Ben Cousins during the finals. In 2005 Sydney won their first premiership in 72 years when they defeated the West Coast Eagles in the Grand Final by four points. After spending 2003 and 2004 on Sydney’s list without playing a senior game, and wondering if he would be able to breakthrough to make his AFL debut Sean Dempster tasted the ultimate football success- playing in a premiership, in just his 22nd AFL match. During 2005 Dempster played 22 matches averaging 97 minutes, 4.1 kicks, 2.6 handballs and 1.9 marks per game with a disposal efficiency of 77.7%. Sydney played a very defensive game style and few players typified this more than Dempster who had more than 10 possessions in only four of his matches. Dempster performed his role of restricting the impact that his opponent had on the game well during the 2005 season. 2006 Season After playing the first two rounds of the 2006 season Dempster was dropped, he played only one game for Sydney in the next seven rounds, in Round 6 as a late replacement for Ben Matthews who missed with a hamstring injury, Dempster was named an emergency for the other six matches. Dempster was again a late replacement in Round 10, this time for Paul Williams who withdrew with a calf injury. Sean retained his position for Round 11, was dropped for Round 12 and then finished the season strongly to play Sydney’s last 13 matches for the season including three finals. Sydney again met the West Coast Eagles in another gripping Grand Final, however the roles were reversed with West Coast winning the 2006 premiership by a solitary point. In 2006 Dempster played 18 matches averaging 100 minutes, 4.6 kicks, 2.2 handballs and 2.3 marks per game with a disposal efficiency of 77.7%. 2007 Season The profile for Dempster in the AFL Record guide to season 2007 said “A tall midfielder who generally has a run-with role and is extremely disciplined. Has the height to develop into a key position player, probably in defence. Poised, but generally underrated he is a fine kick.”5 After playing the first three matches of the 2007 season for Sydney Dempster missed the next four games with a knee injury. Dempster was brought straight back into the Swans side for Round 8 and played nine consecutive matches. After having a career high for disposals in Round 16 against West Coast with 12 kicks, 10 handballs and also laying four tackles and taking 11 marks, Dempster was bizarrely dropped and did not return to the Sydney line-up until he came in as a late replacement in Round 22 for Barry Hall who missed with a hamstring injury. Dempster had 14 possessions and took five marks to retain his place for the Elimination Final against Collingwood. In the Elimination Final Collingwood convincingly outplayed Sydney to win by 38 points. During 2007 Dempster played 14 matches averaging 97 minutes, 6.5 kicks, 4.3 handballs and 3.7 marks per game with a disposal efficiency of 74.8%. Trade to St Kilda and 2008 Season Sydney were aggressive during trade week, having lost considerable ground in 2007 after making successive Grand Finals in 2005 and 2006. Ross Lyon was appointed as St Kilda head coach at the end of the 2007 season and having been a Sydney assistant coach for three years he was keen to recruit one or two of Sydney’s players. Following Sydney’s best and fairest Dempster was holidaying on a tiny island in Fiji when he received a fax from his dad telling him to call his manager. In August 2010 Dempster said “When I called him they told me there was an offer (for the Saints) which I then discussed with Ross (Lyon). He explained why he wanted me to come down and what he thought I could offer to the Club so it seemed like a logical choice.”6 At the end of the 2007 season Sean Dempster and premiership teammate Adam Schneider were traded to St Kilda for the No. 26 selection at the 2007 National Draft which Sydney used to select Brett Meredith. Dempster missed the first three matches of the 2008 season with a knee injury but came straight into the St Kilda side for Round 4 and he played every game until he ruptured the anterior cruciate ligament in his knee during the Round 22 victory against Essendon, he required a knee reconstruction. Dempster had settled in well at St Kilda playing in defense and getting some tagging roles in the midfield, he had two 20 possession games during the season with 13 kicks and eight handballs against Collingwood in Round 8 and 11 kicks and 9 handballs against North Melbourne in Round 14. In 2008 Dempster played 19 matches averaging 102 minutes, 6.9 kicks, 5.4 handballs and 3.8 marks per game with a disposal efficiency of 77.4%. 2009 Season Dempster returned from his knee injury through the VFL in Round 10 2009, after four games with the Casey Scorpions he made his AFL return in Round 15 against West Coast at Subiaco. Dempster played the last seven games of the 2009 home and away season but was then dropped, being named an emergency for St Kilda’s first two finals. Dempster came into the Grand Final side for Robert Eddy and kicked a goal in the 12 point loss to Geelong. Dempster was predominantly used as a tagger throughout 2009 with his opponents including Luke Hodge and Jarrad McVeigh, however at times he played as a negating forward, including the Grand Final when he played on Andrew Mackie. In 2009 Dempster played 9 matches averaging 99 minutes, 6.1 kicks, 4.8 handballs and 4.1 marks per game with a disposal efficiency of 68.4%. 2010 Season An achilles injury late in the 2010 Pre-season hampered Dempster’s preparation for the home and away season, after he recovered from his injury he returned through the VFL in Round 10 with Sandringham. After three matches in the VFL Dempster was recalled to the St Kilda side in Round 13 2010 for the Grand Final rematch against Geelong and played all St Kilda’s final 14 matches of the season. Dempster had been dropped for Round 22 and the Qualifying final however in Round 22 against Adelaide he was a late replacement for Stephen Milne and in the Qualifying Final against Geelong he was a late replacement for Steven Baker who hadn’t recovered from a toe injury. Throughout the 2010 season Dempster primarily played as a defender performing tight checking roles across half-back and impressed during the finals with his performances on Daniel Giansiracusa, Steve Johnson and Alan Didak. In the Qualifying Final against Geelong whilst Dempster had only seven possessions Johnson was restricted to 10 possessions and two goals, well below his 2010 averages of 18.6 possessions and 2.9 goals. In the Preliminary Final against the Western Bulldogs Sean Dempster spent most of the night on Western Bulldogs vice-captain Daniel Giansiracusa and held him to only 12 possessions and one goal. Dempster himself had five kicks, nine handballs, took eight marks and had a disposal efficiency of 93%, playing a great game in defense during the Saints 34 point victory. On occasions including Round 22 against Adelaide when he had 17 possessions, took eight marks and kicked a goal Dempster played as a defensive forward during 2010. During 2010 Dempster played 14 matches averaging 98 minutes per game, 6.5 kicks, 5.9 handballs and 5.2 marks per game with a career high disposal efficiency of 81.5%. 2011 Season In his previous three seasons at St Kilda injuries had disrupted Dempster’s pre-seasons and meant that he had started every season with the Saints on the sidelines, with his earliest AFL match during this time being Round 4 in 2008. It was a far different story in 2011, and with Dempster being fit and healthy at the start of the 2011 season he played in Round 1 against Geelong, and in the 13 point Round 5 victory against Brisbane at the Gabba Sean played his 100th AFL match. Sean Dempster received two votes from True Sainters members for his Round 8 performance against Hawthorn, having 10 kicks and eight handballs, eight contested possessions, and was ranked third at St Kilda for one percenters with six, behind Brendon Goddard with eight. In the dying minutes of the game Dempster kicked a great goal on the run from 60 metres out. In Round 10 against Fremantle Dempster did an outstanding job restricting dangerous small forward Hayden Ballantyne to 13 possessions, no goals and no score assists. Dempster himself had eight kicks, eight handballs, laid eight tackles and received the game ball from the St Kilda Football Club for his great performance during St Kilda’s 46 point win that got the club’s season back on track. With only a few minutes remaining in the match against Fremantle Jason Blake going back with the flight of the ball collected teammate Sean Dempster. Blake injured his knee and Dempster was knocked out which resulted in him being taken off the ground on a stretcher and then onto Charles Gairdner Hospital just like fellow Saint Brendon Goddard who was also a victim of friendly fire at the end of the first quarter, being knocked out in a collision with teammate Zac Dawson. Dempster and Goddard recovered well to be able to fly back to Melbourne with their St Kilda teammates late that night and both players recuperated during the week to take their positions in the Saints side against Collingwood in Round 11. In a pivotal match against West Coast at Etihad Stadium in Round 17 Sean Dempster was given the tight checking role on 2006 Norm Smith Medalist Andrew Embley who had been playing some of the best football of his career in 2011, averaging 23.7 possessions a game before the match against St Kilda. Dempster did a superb job in restricting Embley to 12 possessions and minimal influence on the game. Dempster had 17 possessions himself and kicked a critical goal half-way through the last quarter to regain the lead for St Kilda. In Round 20 Dempster shut-down Hayden Ballantyne for the second time in 2011, keeping him scoreless and restricting him to 11 disposals, Sean had 11 kicks, six marks and six handballs in the 41 point victory. Against Sydney in Round 22 Sean Dempster was voted the best Saint afield by True Sainters members, having 16 kicks and four handpasses, he used the ball superbly to have a disposal efficiency of 95%. Sydney dominated the inside 50s throughout the match and playing in defense Dempster kept Ryan O’Keefe to 16 possessions and one goal whilst also leading the charge in repelling the Swans attacking forays by having 10 rebound 50s. For the second time interstate in 2011 Dempster was left worse for wear after copping a knock to the head late in the game and suffering from concussion. Dempster’s injuries against Sydney weren’t as severe as in Round 10 against Fremantle at Paterson’s Stadium. The courageous Dempster played the following week against North Melbourne on Saturday night at Etihad Stadium and showing no ill effects of his concussion the previous week Sean continued his career best form to comprehensively beat North Melbourne captain Brent Harvey. Dempster kept Harvey scoreless and restricted him to 16 disposals including five clangers. Dempster had 12 possessions, took five marks and laid four tackles before being substituted early in the last quarter of St Kilda’s 65 point win. It was the second time this season that Dempster had soundly beaten Harvey as in Round 15 the North Melbourne captain was restricted to 17 disposals and minimal influence on a critical match between two sides attempting to bridge the gap to the top eight sides. Dempster had 13 possessions and laid four tackles in the nine point win. In an Elimination Final against Sydney at Etihad Stadium Dempster continued his outstanding form to have 13 kicks and nine handballs and performed the roles that were asked of him well, starting the match in the forward line and later being moved to defence. Surprisingly Dempster spent little time opposed to O’Keefe in the Elimination Final however he again featured in the True Sainters votes. In 2011 Dempster played 23 matches averaging 88% game time, 7.9 kicks, 6.1 handballs and 4.0 marks per game with a disposal efficiency of 76.0%. Dempster was ranked fifth at St Kilda for one percenters with 88, he also set a career best with 321 disposals, the only time he had in excess of 200 possessions previously was in his first season at St Kilda, 2008 with 234. At the 2011 St Kilda best and fairest Dempster won the Robert Harvey Most Professional Player Award. The award is judged by the Club’s coaching and conditioning staff and considers a variety of factors including the players approach to training sessions, injuries and treatment and attitude to training, games and around the club. In 2011 St Kilda awarded a match ball to one Saints player after each match of the home and away season apart from the Round 8 loss to Hawthorn when a match ball was not awarded. The match balls were awarded based on the players performance throughout the match, with players being assessed on the influence they had on the game and how well they performed their specific role for the St Kilda Football Club. During the 2011 home and away season Dempster was awarded the match ball on four occasions, the most of any player. To put Sean’s performance of being awarded four match balls into perspective only one other St Kilda player, Nick Dal Santo with three was awarded the match ball more than two times. Dempster was presented with the match ball for his performances against Fremantle in Round 10, North Melbourne in Round 15, West Coast in Round 17 and Sydney in Round 22. In these matches Dempster was opposed to Hayden Ballantyne, Brent Harvey, Andrew Embley and Ryan O’Keefe. Looking at the similarities and differences between these four players highlights two of Dempster’s greatest strengths, the ability to play on one opponent in a variety of positions and the capability to match up well against a variety of opponents with different strengths and weaknesees. Statistics Category:Players